


Heilig

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, first eisbrecher fic, forgive me alex, forgive me rupert, title is german but fic is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Alex doesn't care if Rupert doesn't have the time and motivation.Alex _makes_ Rupert motivated.





	Heilig

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to Eisbrechers "Heilig"  
> Original lyrics and English translation  
> Enjoy my first Eisbrecher fanfic on here!

_Ich will Dich leiden sehen._ _(I want to see you suffer.)_

_Willst Du es auch? (Do you want it too?)_

_Dein Leid macht Dich so schön._ _(Your suffering makes you so beautiful.)_

_Willst Du es auch? (Do you want it too?)_

 

“Rupert, my pretty son, mind to come over to me?” Alex was heard calling for me from the other side of the living room. There were only two options of things he could want from me, either something innocent or the blatant portrayal of his want.

“Stop calling me son, I am also busy.” I replied. I wasn’t certainly busy, just doodling around on my guitar to waste some time. Still, hanging out with the vocalist wasn’t of high priority in that moment.

“Alright then, Mr Keplinger, might come over now? It’s urgent.” he stated and basically made it impossible for me to not give in. With a sigh I put the instrument aside and walked over to the taller man who was sitting on the couch. His grin widened with every step I came closer … the latter option was the case, that’s what I could tell already.

“What do you want.” I raised my brow, before I could even get a reply Alex pulled me down on his lap, roughly pulling me into a sloppy kiss by my neck. His scruffy beard scratched my face, couldn’t help it to let my tongue join into the kiss. Just as I began getting the hang (and the mood) of it, he interrupted our kiss with a firm smack on my butt. I let out a short hiss, locking my eyes with my lovers’.

“I want you. Now, no excuses.” the vocalist stated as honest as he was and almost out of nowhere cupped the bulge in my pants. Another hiss left my mouth and I wondered how I happened to end up in this situation. Of course, Alex wasn’t offspring to the softies and I expected his tightening grip in my crotch, enough to make me suffer and develop the want for him but yet not too much to make me feel uncomfortable. He was to good for this, too good for me.

“Oh … oh god.” I muttered, digging my nails into his shoulders.

“Heaven, I love you looking like this.” he commented and continued his ministrations, waiting for me to admit my want, my lust. I couldn’t keep it together and he knew that well enough.

“T- Take me, please.” was all I stuttered and rolled my eyes in relief as he left his hand off me again.

 

_Sei still und knie Dich nieder, (Be quiet and kneel down,)_

_Ganz tief in meinen Schoß._ _(way down into my lap.)_

_Mein Fleisch ist hart und willig (My flesh is hard and willing)_

_Und Gott ist groß!_ _(And god is great!)_

 

Quickly I found myself kneeling between his legs, unbuckling his belt. Surprisingly gentle one of his hands stroked through my hair, meanwhile I freed him of his jeans and also pants, exposing his literally length. I licked my lips while gazing into his piercing eyes, grinned and wrapping my lips around him. As expected his grip in my hair tightened, even pulling it every now and then. I did the best work I could, licking from bottom to tip, adding my hand – everything to make him realize to not underestimate me. My reward was hearing these sweet and deep moans out of his mouth. Oh, only hearing him like this woke my inner excitement, I couldn’t even keep it otherwise.

Done with my work, as my arms became tired, I pushed myself onto the couch again, pulling my lover into a kiss this time.

“I would really like to fuck you.” he stated between our clashing lips.

“What keeps you from doing so?” I grinned and moved back to stand back on my legs. Quickly Alex followed my motions, pulling his pants up again (for how long though).

“Our clothes and the way to the bed.” he hissed and roughly pulled me with him to said location. Arrived there he got rid of his clothes again while I placed myself on the bed already, still fully clothed.

“You want me to do it?” he asked and I nodded. “Lazy bastard.”

 

_Ich sprech Dich heilig. (I'll make you saintly.)_

_Ich sprech Dich heilig mein Kind._ _(I'll make you saintly, my child.)_

_Hör auf zu schreien, Strafe muss sein, (Stop screaming, there must be a punishment,)_

_Denn es gibt nichts zu bereuen._ _(for there is nothing to repent.)_

 

Terribly slow he unbuttoned my dark shirt, pampering me with kisses in the meantime. I wasn’t used to him being this gentle … and that made me even more excited. Seeing these other sides of him always have been something thrilling … and I knew the followings of him being such a sweetheart at first. My shirt laying somewhere in the bedroom, I fixed my gaze on the ceiling as my lover approached the critical area of mine. If you call it foreplay or not, it certainly lessened the space I had in my pants.

“You’re so impatient.” Alex commented as he eyed my member with a chuckle. Just as I wanted to reply I already felt his mouth against me, cutting off every single word. I knew it wasn’t for a long time, a few seconds, nothing more. Still I unintentionally wrapped my legs around his torso, locking him in his current position.

“How dare you do this.” he had to laugh, quickly made it to free himself (can’t win against him) and found himself over me.

“We’re in bed and the clothes are gone, any more problems?” I stated with a raised brow and regretted asking. Without a warning or sign he shut me up by shoving his fingers into my mouth … which worked quite well to be honest. He tasted dirty, as dirty as I loved him. Hell, even in my situation I weirdly felt this enjoyment … rare moments.

_Ich will Dich weinen sehen._ _(I want to see you cry.)_

_Willst Du es auch? (Do you want it too?)_

_Will in Dir auferstehen. (I want to revive in you.)_

_Willst Du es auch? (Do you want it too?)_

 

Preparations were done, luckily he cared about my well-being, even though I had to give myself to him. Quickly after we were found closely clutched together, sweating, loving, sighing and … well … fucking.

A bunch of exciting moments and minutes still, he enjoyed it, I enjoyed it.

I loved his face being this close to mine, feeling his breath against my own mouth, exclaiming my name. At the same time I couldn’t keep myself from digging my fingers deeper into his back, every time he hit the spot with this thrusts.

Alex … oh Alex …

Exhausted and tired he collapsed onto me after we both found our reliefs. He knew I became needy for cuddles after every intercourse and so he denied me his body warmth. I whimpered as he pushed himself up from the bed, increasing our distance. This goddamn …

Not this time, Alexander, not this time. I quickly used my arms to get me up, quickly wrapping my arms around him before he could leave the bed.

“Needy bastard.” he hissed, obviously not meaning it serious.

“Uncaring bastard.” I replied. Hit by the answer he gave in and I could pull him back down on the bed, next to me. As I felt his arms around me I had to smile. Through all we encountered and did in our relationship … still he made me feel saintly.

 

_Ich sprech Dich heilig. (I'll make you saintly.)_


End file.
